


The Witch and The Bard

by saltyfandombrat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Geralt, Kisses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscegnation, Prejudice, Witcher/Human, the F-bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Witch and The Bard

Jaskier knew it was a bit unusual for a human to be so romantically involved with a Witcher, especially a bard and someone like Geralt who was so broody almost all the time. They received plenty of strange stares from people and even though he tried to remain upbeat, he could tell the negative reactions to them had begun bothering Geralt, and then came all the nasty words tossed around about them. People had called him a “witch fucker” as if it were a bad thing at all and always asked him how he could stay with a “beast like Geralt.” He could have ignored all the words, but then his Geralt started getting more insecure and had even started rejecting his affection while they could be seen by other people. No, upsetting Jaskier’s Witcher was definitely where he had to draw the line on what he was willing to accept from others, it was too far. 

“You know something? I don’t care what other people say, I am so lucky to have you, Geralt. The Gods truly blessed me with both hands when they sent you down to me.” Jaskier told him one day, peppering his winsome face with soft kisses that were luckily accepted. Normally, the Witcher wasn’t so fond of what he deemed to be “trivial” affection. His eyebrows furrowed tightly and those cat-like eyes stared back at him, filled with a look of confusion and something else he couldn't quite place. Jaskier leaned forward yo sweetly press a kiss right in between his eyes, causing Geralt to relax just a bit. It was amazing how he could influence his Witcher the way he did, his gorgeous lover that deserved the entire world. “Don’t look at me like that, my love, you mean the whole world to me. You’re the best thing that has ever happened in my life.” The bard hummed out, stroking his cheek. 

“You’re just saying that, you know as well as I do that our kinds were never made to be together.” Geralt grumbled out and Jaskier shook his head. He knew they weren’t designed to be together, but they were so madly in love and that was beautiful. He refused to believe there was anything wrong or bad about them just because they were different, they had every right to be together just like anyone else did. Carefully, he moved to press his lips against Geralt’s, kissing him deeply and a pair of gentle hands held onto the bard like he was the most valuable, fragile piece of glasswork in all of the land. That grasp made him feel safe and wanted, loved in a way he could never feel with any human man. They were so vastly different and even if the world seemed to have a problem with them being together, Jaskier did not. Never in his life would there be a mortal man that could ever compare to the love Geralt gave him and that was what mattered most.


End file.
